


The French Mistake (Gabriel)

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Gabriel finds himself in an alternate world. You are a writer for Supernatural and bring Gabriel back to Supernatural little do you know that it is the real Gabriel. He is determined to try to get back to his world. Jensen and Jared are determined to embarrass you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



The French Mistake (Gabriel) 

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Reader/Gabriel

 

Rated: Mature

 

Disclaimer: This mentions the real actors. In no way shape or form do I know them. In no way shape or form is this even remotely them. It is a fictionalized take on them. Richard in this is not real Richard. He is more based on his Kings of con character. As always I say this because I have the utmost respect for their families. I would never want to hurt them. Plus in this case Gabriel trapped .

 

 

Gabriel felt himself go to Heaven He knew that this place in Heaven he would heal until God could heal him completely. Or at least something would heal him wouldn't it. 

 

He fell asleep in his place and awoke to a weird Reality that was strange. It was Earth but it was not the reality he knew. This must be a dream. He was an archangel. He did not dream. 

 

********************************************************************************************

 

You had gotten a job on your favorite show . You were writing what you wanted to write. You had gone to one convention before you had gotten published. You got to meet these actors briefly. Hell there was no way they would remember. 

 

The first day on set was surreal. The other writers had more leeway with their story ideas. Every Time you pitched an idea. You had Gabriel in it. You wanted to bring back that character. It was the reason you wanted to write for the show. They gave you a chance. Jared and Jensen teased you all the time. 

 

"So should I call Richard to tell him he is coming back on the show now?" Jensen would ask almost everyday. 

 

"Yeah laugh it up funny boy. I will give you an episode where we shave your head and you and Misha get married." You say back. 

 

Jared laughs and says "Dude I think she would too" 

 

Jensen always gives you his boyish grin though. Hey that man is a charmer. In real life he is a drop dead southern boy that could make you say Gabriel who? Ok maybe if he was not married. He smelled good. He always smelled good. Jared and he were such nice guys. You did manage to write some good stuff. Actually got one. You wrote one with Bobby which they all liked but you snuck a hint at Gabriel being alive. They even left you have that. 

 

Jensen came to you a few weeks later telling you that the one script with Gabriel was approved and that the actor Richard Speight Jr agreed to come back for it. 

 

You were excited. You had met Richard at the one convention you went to . He was wonderful. He had just started doing another show with Rob (Chuck/God) . Like his character he was divorced. He was really nice. So you were excited when he walks onto the set the next day Jared, Misha and Jensen have been teasing you. 

 

You blush and hide in your office. When Rich goes one way you go another. Until one day you run into him trying to avoid him. 

 

"Going somewhere?" Rich says. He gives you the trademark eyebrow. 

 

 

************************************************************

Richard went to his trailer on the set. He was told by the boys to thank the writer who got him back as Gabriel. He missed the character. He was glad to be back. He really loved the show. He was tired so he laid down for his nap. 

 

*************************************************************

Gabriel felt funny and he woke up in a trailer which was a dressing room but with extras. He was shaking his head. "Man I am not in Kansas anymore. " Gabriel said looking out. He then stepped out and walked around. 

 

He knew he was not in his world or the world he was used to. This seemed to be a movie set. Now why was he on a movie set? Oh he must have gotten on the Casa Erotica set. Yeah that might be it.

Then he saw these people who looked like Dean and Sam standing by their trailers. 

 

"Hey chuckleheads. What is going on?" Gabriel said 

 

Jensen looked at him funny. "umm we are reading our script . What is going on with you?" Jensen asked looking concerned at Richard/Gabriel "You ok buddy?" 

 

"Ummm not sure. Where am I?" Gabriel asked

 

Jared just shook his head "You and Rob at the bar too late again buddy. Look you are on a movie set. We are actors. You need to learn your lines." Jared said laughing and just being sarcastic to him. 

 

Then Gabriel understood when Lucifer had plunged the angel blade in it set him to another universe for him to heal. It never happened to him but Raphael told him that it happened to him many times.

And now he was stuck in a dimension where he was acting like himself. And he got paid to boot. 

 

He was told he had a little well built Y/HC to thank for this. However when he tries to find her she is always away from her desk. After a few weeks of filming he had about given up on this elusive woman. Then Jared and Jensen told him your hiding place. 

 

****************************************************

 

You are wanting to run in the other direction. Your mouth is just hanging open and he has just ask you something. He repeats it. 

 

"Going Somewhere?" He said again and did another eyebrow thing. You feel faint. 

 

"Huh" You say

 

"I have been looking for you to thank you for this episode. I was told you actually are trying to get me to do a few." Rich/Gabriel said Gabriel loved how you blushed. Rich was still in the body just deep down. He recognized this lady. He knew her from a con. "You look familiar did we meet before?" Gabriel said . He had picked up what Rich was thinking in there. 

 

"There is no way sir you can recognize me. It was awhile back. And you meet so many people I am sure." You say and blush even more. You try to back away but he sort of has you cornered and Jared and Jensen are laughing as they walk up. 

 

You feel like dying or melting into the ground. Jensen pats Rich on the back. And then gives you a sly smile. You give him a dirty look. His character is so going to be shirtless a whole episode. Or worse. You might throw him in the shower with Castiel. You would give him something bad. Maybe have Gabriel send him to a pig farm and make him slip in the pig muck. 

 

Gabriel was laughing . He was reading your thoughts. He loved how made you were at these fake Sam and Dean. 

Jared of course was laughing and gave you a look like haha. You gave him a glare like you just wait buddy you thought the herpes line was bad. 

 

"Yeah I know I remember you . You are the one who said she was getting published and that I inspired her in her writing. " Gabriel said and Rich was like yep that is where we know her from. 

 

You blushed more. You were like thinking no way. You felt real warm and wanted to run still. You even looked past him to see how you could escape. Then he put his arm up blocking you. It was like he knew what you were thinking. 

 

Gabriel saw that you were wanting to escape and the more he kept you there the more he was intrigued with you. Most fans or women wanted to just swoon all over him. He did what he did and then let them go. Women had always swooned over him. Hell he was an archangel who smelled like candy. 

 

You noticed he smelled like candy and just felt weird. Then you lost it. You felt the world spinning. 

 

She fainted and Gabriel caught her. She smelled good. Gabriel picked you up and put you on your office couch. You were very good looking. 

 

Gabriel when he got here was trying to find a way out now he was thinking this was not so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel would have to wing it with the acting. He looked down at you as you stirred awake. He was trying to figure out what to say to you. You were lovely and how you avoided him. He did not understand you. Most of his fans would follow him . Or at least that was how Rich said it in his head. Rich was not that surprised that Gabriel taken over him. Gabriel was used to that to when he got to Earth that is. He was shy up in Heaven. His brothers made fun of him. He had glasses up there to read with. On Earth he could make any woman putty in his hands. Gabriel wondered had he been in this world before. And who had pushed him in this time? More importantly for what purpose. 

 

Your eyes fluttered and you stared at Rich's butterscotch eyes. "I..I am so sorry Mr Speight. I just I have been burning the midnight oil. I need to go now." You say getting up. You feel like you want to faint again being so very close to that man who is so very handsome. 

 

"I think you should just lay there until we talk. I am so very glad to be back on the show. I love this show. So are you happy to be writing for the show.??? " He asked you. He loved how you were squirming. 

 

"Yeah I love bringing back my favorite character. I am happy that makes you happy." You said blushing and feeling really strange. You met Rich and yeah he was like this but you sense something is different about him. You just could not put your finger on it. You stand up and back away. "I have to go" You say running out the door. 

 

You ran into Jared who is like a brick wall. "Now Y/N you need to talk to Rich some more." Jared said giving a sexy smile. You push past him and just give him a look like you would rather die. 

 

Jared comes in to the office where Rich is and asks "What did you do to her man?" 

 

"Nothing she acts like I have the plaque. I thought she was a big fan of mine." Gabriel/Rich says looking at Jared for answers who shrugged his shoulders and laughed. 

 

Jared was planning his next prank. It would be epic. Now who should he play it on?? He was thinking Misha had been safe the last few days. Misha was his favorite victim. 

 

Gabriel loved these actors who played Sam and Dean. They were so very different from Sam and Dean though. He heard Rich saying that he was different from Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel talked to him and said "Yep buddy I am." 

 

Gabriel had to figure out why he was here. He also had to figure out how to get you talking. He liked you . And making you blush was funny to him. Gabriel was the Trickster.

 

Maybe acting would be a snap. He snapped his fingers and he was back in the trailer. Well what do you know he had a little gogo juice in him. He knew one thing with this script he appeared maybe just maybe it had something to do with you writing Gabriel back into the show. Maybe someone thought it would be funny to push him here when that happened. It might be Balthaser . He would do something like this. Then he looked at a weird image and looked behind him. 

 

Castiel was right there. Well Misha. 

 

"What are you doing here Misha?" He asked

 

"Gabriel I am not the human Misha. I was sent here to help you figure out why you are here.. " Castiel said and he would have to avoid the human Misha as not to confuse everyone. 

 

"Why am I in Richard's body?" Gabriel asked and yeah Rich was asking that too. 

 

"Well your body is back in Heaven healing. And is Rich bothering you because I could distract him and put him in a holding cell until we can get back." Castiel said 

 

"Whoa I thought you were here to take me back. That better be why you are here. I need to go back." Gabriel said and yep Rich agreed. 

 

"Well your soul needs you to be here. There is a reason you were zapped here." Castiel said "I agree with what you were thinking. It started with the one human who wrote you back on the show then you were here. Have her write you out of here maybe you will go back. I do know dad said your body had to heal. He had no idea why you were here." 

 

"Yeah right he just did not want to share it with you." Gabriel said . He knew his father. He wanted to teach him a lesson. 

 

"So let's go visit the elusive human and find out what she is writing." Castiel said 

" Problem is she avoids me like the plaque." Gabriel said he smiled because he liked aggravating you. 

 

**************************************************************************************

 

You were writing another script you had been inspired by dreams. You were even thinking of doing a Gabriel French Mistake episode. It would be funny. Bringing back Gabriel was what you always wanted. This episode seemed surreal. For the French Mistake one you had written he wanted to leave. Which made you sad. You would hint that he could come back anytime. He just had to heal. 

 

You sighed. You were stuck and thinking about that good looking man did not help. You had to avoid him. You would go home. That would help you focus. Actually it was not home it was a rental the studio put you up in for your arch. You would be also writing your book too while you were here. 

 

You go to the house. You manage to avoid Rich thank god. He makes you want to crawl somewhere and hide but it also makes you feel things that you have not felt in a long time. You are notorious for bad relationships. 

 

Though he is your favorite actor. You want this strictly business. I love writing on the show. You walk past Jared who has a smile in his face. You just saw him come out of Misha's trailer. You know he is setting up one of his pranks. He can not help himself. He is laughing. 

 

"What did you do now?" You ask 

 

He smiles a boyish smile and says "Do you ever see Parent trap?" 

"Yep" You say. 

 

"Hey I could tell Rich I saw you he is looking for you. " Jared said he was trying to make you blush. Yep you were blushing. He loved doing that. 

 

"No please don't. I am going back to my place or makeshift place and writing. Maybe I will write Sam turns into Moose for real. " You say. He laughs. And tassels your hair. 

 

You run towards your car. Which you get into and drive away. 

 

YOu get into your house (The house you were put in while you write. ) . You pour a drink then get to writing. Your writing is what makes you happy after all the bad things that has happened in your life it is your one escape. 

 

*******************************************************************************

Castiel and Gabriel go look in Misha's trailer and get a sticky mess all over them. 

 

"Now why would someone do that?" Castiel asks 

 

"Because it is super funny." Gabriel says laughing. He likes Jared and Jensen's jokes and pranks. 

 

"Yeah not funny." Castiel says snapping his fingers and it is cleaned up. 

 

"Ok so where do we find her?" Gabriel asks. 

 

"I suspect we go to where the studio put her to live" Castiel says. 

 

**********************************************************************

 

You are deep in writing. When you hear someone knocking at your door. You get up and answer it. 

 

You open the door to Misha and Rich. 

 

"Ummmm why are you guys here?" You ask

 

"We need to talk to you." Misha says in a castiel like voice. 

 

"Ok fine come in" You say. You are in your pjs and Rich gives you a look that makes you want to die. 

 

"Love the bunny slippers." Gabriel says as they sit down on your couch.

 

You look down at your feet. Yep you forgot about the bunny slippers. 

 

"Ok what do you want?" You ask . You want them out of there so you can finish writing. Rich makes you feel funny being around him. 

Misha sounding still like Cas says. "We need to know what you are working on and how you are writing Gabriel. " 

 

"Ok I am writing a French Mistake piece. I figure Gabriel will escape in the end and get back to his own universe. I figured it was the only way I could explain the time lapse. " You say looking at them funny. 

 

They look at you funny but smile. Then Rich says "So how am I getting out?" 

 

"Come on actor quit acting like your character. Everyone knows I love Gabriel. I just have to figure out how to make it make sense for him to come back after all this time." You say

 

Rich looks at you and it melts you. You love his acting. It is why you were inspired to write. His golden eyes swirl. Now you wonder is that normal. 

 

"I can not help it I am Gabriel" Gabriel realized what he said. Castiel was shaking his head. Gabriel looked at him real funny. 

 

"Yes you play him I understand but " You say then you notice he snapped his fingers and has a lollipop in them now and it just appeared. "How did you do that" You ask 

 

"Well I am Gabriel and I need you to write me back to my universe so I can help the chuckleheads." Gabriel says 

 

"Gabriel you know that this human might not be able to handle this." Castiel says looking at you. 

 

"So if he really is Gabriel then you are Castiel right?" You say and you feel like you are going to faint. Gabriel catches you. 

 

Gabriel is sitting beside you when you wake up. "This is a dream." You say

 

"If it was what would we be doing ?" He says and does the eyebrow thing.

 

"True" You say giving him an eyebrow back. If this is a dream or whatever it is you have to help him get back. You frown you love Gabriel or the character and wish you could spend more time with him. He is smiling at you. You could at least get one romp right? 

 

He laughs "Maybe later sweet cheeks. Figure out how to get me out of here and I will promise to either take you with me or give you one night you will not forget. " He says 

 

"Ok" You say . You go up to the computer and start to write him an out. You figure you can write it. When you are done he is still there. 

 

"It did not work." Gabriel says 

 

"Hey Dean and Sam had to go to the set when they traveled." Castiel said 

 

"Yeah what he said" You say


	3. Chapter 3

The set was quiet. Almost too quiet. Gabriel and Castiel had snapped in. They had held your hand so you could do the same. You brought your laptop with you so you could write more. 

 

"First I need to know when you first appeared here Gabriel. Like what were you doing?" You ask

 

"I was Healing in Heaven. I had lost track of time. Not sure how long it had been." Gabriel said "I do remember a dream of me visiting Castiel for Metatron." 

 

"Yeah that happened it was no dream" Castiel said 

 

They looked at each other. 

 

"This is very strange. I am not sure what to make of it. I know that last season God said that it would take time to really heal the Archangels. Was Raphael there too?" You ask

 

"Yeah he was." Gabriel said 

 

"Well he must be here too. I did not write him into this. I might want to write him or her into this. I have a feeling you two might have to help each other." You say 

 

Castiel smiles at you. He knows something that you are sure of. You might need to get him alone to talk to him. Gabriel seems to have latched on to you. He is following you around like a puppy. 

 

He is adorable to you. 

 

"We have to get out of here soon or I will have to act. And I am not good at acting." Gabriel says. 

 

You smile. "Maybe not but you are good at being yourself. And you have an awesome actor in there with you. Rich can help you out. Let him take over again." You say to him. 

 

"Yeah I could do that." Gabriel says. 

 

You get to work on the new script. You write in Raphael. You feel that it was better when Raphael was a man. 

 

Castiel is looking at you intensely. 

 

"Hey Gabriel why not go backstage I need to talk to Y/N for a minute." Castiel says to him. 

 

Gabriel gives him a weird look. "Fine" He says then he leaves. 

 

You look up at the trench coated angel. 

 

Then you say "Ok tell me what you know because I know you know more then you are saying. " 

 

"Yeah Gabriel needs to heal fully before we send him back. I am thinking it might take a few days." Castiel says 

 

"So is this a trick and you can transport him or do I have something to do with this?" You ask 

 

"Y/N you have everything to do with this. You have been trapped here the longest. You were an angel who was healing and you are trapped too. Gabriel does not remember you because it has been a long time. He was sent here because you were the love of his life and when he got hurt his grace traveled to yours. He has no idea who you are right now. You two had a terrible fight before You got hurt. He never or would have never forgave himself. God made him forget. His grace never did. " Castiel said watching you as he told you the unthinkable. 

 

You were blown away no way was this true. You wondered though. You had remembered in your life here things were weird sometimes and you would have strange dreams of a man. And when you saw Gabriel on the Tv show you felt happy. 

 

"Who was he to me though." You ask

 

"He was the love of your life too. He almost died for you but you pushed him out of the way. You sacrificed your life for his. He was inconsolable for years. God made him forget you. God was trying to heal you. You see angels never really die. They have to heal then they come back." Castiel said 

 

"So some piece of me knows it loves Gabriel. What if he never remembers me?" You ask feeling sad. You are starting to remember. 

 

"Yes he will remember you soon. It is the key to both of you getting back. You need to show him some love. Quit avoiding him. Make him remember. Raphael has taken to healing down here. He has become a doctor. You bring him back after you jog Gabriel's memory and then you all can travel back. " Castiel said 

 

"I have to ask how did the first French Mistake not affect this universe? Isn't this the same universe?" You ask 

"Yes i had to come back and make sure my human Misha did not get killed. I had to fix some stuff. Misha could not die it would alter stuff. I have to have a back up vessel. Same with all these actors like Rich. We all need back up vessels." He said 

 

"So is Bobby not dead in this world." You ask

 

"No it was just a show as you know. Bobby's vessel or alternate vessel is alive. " Castiel said "Now I feel Gabriel is too close and will hear. We must stop now. You must know that you have a mission. You need to get close to Gabriel and make him remember." Castiel said and stopped when Gabriel came back. 

 

"Are you guys done now?" Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah I know what I need to do. There is a few more things than just writing." You say 

 

Gabriel looks at Castiel and asks "What are you hiding Cas?" 

 

"Nothing" Castiel said then he snapped out. 

 

"He knows something. So do you" Gabriel says and then he gives you an eyebrow raising. "So sweet cheeks, How can I get it out of you?" He asked. 

 

You feel faint. Even though Cas told you who you are you do not feel like an angel. You still feel human. And suddenly you are on the Casa Erotica set. 

 

You are in a nightie. Gabriel is looking at you like you are a sweet treat. You have never felt saexy. And all your relationships were a bust. You had dreams of Gabriel but you only figured they were dreams. Or were they memories? 

 

You let your instincts take over. You go to him and he pulls you to him. His mouth is on yours. His tongue dives in and deepens the kiss. You melt and respond back. You feel him push you back on the bed. You feel so very light. You kiss him back with such enthusiasm. He smiles while kissing you. Suddenly you can hear his thoughts. And how he is feeling strange. He does not want to stop. 

 

You smile and then you feel him kissing your neck. This feels so good. It has never been like this. Or has it. Your dreams were like this. 

 

He feels like this is deja vu too. he is in a daze. 

 

"You remind me of someone." He says he keeps kissing your neck and then he pushes down your top. His mouth take possession of your breast. You felt light headed as his tongue licks and he sucks your nipple. He then kisses down your body. His hands push down your panties. His finger burrow into your core. You feel like you are on fire. You beg him to take you. 

 

Gabriel was feeling strange. All he wanted to do was be in you. He snapped his fingers and He entered you. You felt like you would explode and you felt your release. It was explosive. Gabriel felt it too. Your grace pushed into his and then you both felt yourselves soar. You both felt your wings come out suddenly. 

 

You were remembering everything. Was he???

 

You both came down and did not want to let go. 

 

"Was that real?" You ask him as he kissed you shoulders. 

 

"I hope so Y/N . I have missed you so much. I can not leave here without you. " Gabriel said . He felt strange all the memories were coming back. It would explain why he became a womanizer. He did not remember how he was in love with you. 

You felt weird now. Like you had been trapped this whole time and did not know what you were missing.

 

Gabriel snapped you both into your clothes. 

 

***********************************************

You both went onto the set. Now that you both has your memories things needed to go back. You wrote how Raphael appeared and then Raphael appeared. 

 

 

Castiel was there suddenly. "It is time to go back. " Castiel said and then we all joined hands and You felt weird. 

 

You and Gabriel landed in a weird bedroom and he smiled. 

 

"I am back. So glad you came back with me" He said to you. 

 

Raphael came in and put a hand on Gabriel's chest and there was a light and Gabriel has a weird imprint on him. 

 

"That will protect you so this does not happen again Gabe. " Raphael said then he came and did the same to you.

 

"Now let's see what them chuckleheads are doing." Gabriel said kissing you them you guys were in the back of Baby going down the road. Dean and Sam suddenly stopped Baby because it had surprised them to see you both in their vehicle. 

 

They turned around "How the hell are you here Gabriel?" Dean said "And who is this?" 

 

You both smile and raise your eyebrows. Thank god it was back to your reality. The other reality sucked.


End file.
